Entrelazados
by Harumaki03
Summary: A veces quería mandarlo a volar lejos, pero eso no evitaba que se preguntará si lo de ellos estaba destinado desde el principio de todo. Como si alguien hubiese planeado cada paso, cada palabra sin decirles nada a ellos. SoRina/SouEri Week 2017 Day #7: Intertwined.


**Shokugeki no Sōma**

 **—Entrelazados—**

 **Summary:** A veces quería mandarlo a volar lejos, pero eso no evitaba que se preguntará si lo de ellos estaba destinado desde el principio de todo. Como si alguien hubiese planeado cada paso, cada palabra sin decirles nada a ellos.

 **Nota:** Escrito hecho para la semana **SouEri/SoRina 2017** que se inició en **Tumblr**. Cuyo _prompt_ es **Entrelazados** ( _Intertwined_ ). Disfruten.

 **-/-/-**

Había algo que, oculto en su romántico corazón, ella siempre se había preguntado. Después de todo, las cosas que habían sucedido en su vida, en la de ambos, parecían haber sido colocadas de una forma tal que no pudieran estar el uno sin el otro.

¿Un amor destinado? ¿Almas gemelas? Su exhaustiva _investigación_ en mangas Shoujo, películas y revistas hablaban todas de encontrar aquél con quien pasarías el resto de tu vida, ese compañero que desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron había hecho latir su corazón de forma acelerada.

Frunció el ceño y vio a su pareja en la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador.

¿Acelerar su corazón desde el primer encuentro? Para nada. Al contrario, había querido desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra.

El cómo su relación había mejorado progresivamente con el paso de los años hasta el desenlace de su matrimonio aún le resultaba un misterio.

Porque sí, aún existían ocasiones — _demasiadas_ — en las que quería ponerlo en un cohete directo a la luna.

Pero eso no evitaba que se preguntará si los de ellos estaba destinado desde el principio de todo. Como si alguien hubiese planeado cada paso, cada palabra sin decirles nada a ellos.

Mordía suavemente el pulgar de su mano izquierda cuando se percató que una taza humeante se encontraba delante de sus ojos.

—Tierra a Erina —Sōma agitó suavemente la taza delante de ella, que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

—L-lo siento —la rubia tomó la taza con ambas manos, evitando mirarlo directamente.

Porque sabía que si lo hacía, él, con ese extraño poder que tenía de leerla como un libro abierto _(cosa que la fascinaba y sacaba de quicio en proporciones igualadas)_ , sabría qué estaba pensando.

—¿Estás bien? —el pelirrojo tomó asiento junto a ella en el sofá y se acomodó para quedar mirándola, mientras apoyaba su codo en el borde del espaldar.

—S-sí, no es nada —ella sacudió su cabeza y dio un sorbo al té chai que le había llevado, saboreando las especias en el mismo; Sōma alzó una de sus cejas, no creyéndole.

—Vamos, ¿qué está rondando por esa cabecita tuya? —él estiró su otra mano y acarició la mejilla de ella con sus nudillos. Erina cerró sus ojos, deleitada en la sutil caricia.

—Es algo ridículo —suspiró, si le decía seguro se burlaría de ella hasta el fin de sus días.

—Eso sería una novedad —se burló él, logrando que ella le mirase de forma fulminante —oye, el de pensamientos e ideas ridículas en esta relación soy yo, ¿no? —y alzó sus cejas.

Erina resopló. ¿Cómo era qué se había casado con este hombre que la sacaba tanto de quicio, tan bufón y, a su manera, tan maravillosamente extraño?

—Tengo una bebida caliente en mis manos y podría usarla contra ti —amenazó ella, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

—No serias capaz —él fingió espanto y se echó un poco hacia atrás —la factura del médico te saldría cara.

—Te saldría a ti cara, yo no daré un solo yen para que te curen —respondió, siguiéndole la corriente.

—Wow, qué esposa más cruel me he conseguido —arrugó el rostro en una fingida angustia, mientras llevaba su mano hasta su corazón y Erina no pudo menos que reír ante su cara.

—Toma, en ofrenda de paz para no verterlo sobre ti —aún riendo suavemente, extendió la taza hacia él.

—¿Le habrás echado algo mientras no miraba? —cuestionó y ella le golpeó suavemente en el brazo que tenía apoyado en el espaldar.

—I-idiota —negó con su cabeza —¿con qué oportunidad? Has estado mirando todo el rato —y Sōma abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder y formó una " _o_ " perfecta mientras miraba al té y luego a ella.

—Así que si dejo de mirar, en serio le echarías algo —dijo con tono incrédulo —y yo creyendo aquí que después de todo este tiempo al fin me habías aceptado —hizo un puchero y Erina solo podía seguir riendo por todo el teatro que el pelirrojo estaba montando.

—Sólo toma del té y devuélveme la taza —Erina se sujetó las mejillas, sintiéndolas calientes debido a todo lo que había reído.

Sōma la miró con dulzura, en serio, esa mujer lo tenía fascinado. La amaba cuando estaba de orgullosa tanto como verla deshecha en risas y carcajadas que hacían sus ojos amatistas brillar de alegría.

La vio pasar sus dedos por sus mejillas, sintiendo lo cálido de las mismas, el brillo de sus ojos, la sonrisa que aún bailaba en sus labios.

Él nunca había sido del tipo que pensara en chicas o citas en el pasado, incluso fue bastante sorprendente para sí mismo haber notado que sentía algo diferente por la heredera Nakiri que no se parecía a nada de lo que sentía por las demás personas que rodeaban su vida.

Y como le alegraba haberlo notado y más aún, ser correspondido.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —Erina lo encontró dedicándole aquélla mirada que ella sabía reservaba sólo para sí, esa donde sus facciones se suavizaban y sus ojos parecían irradiar calidez y ternura.

Aquella mirada que la hacía sentir un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos y su estómago ser inundado por lo que parecía el aleteo furioso de un millón de mariposas.

—A ti —respondió con soltura, encogiéndose de hombros, curvando los labios en un gesto desenfadado.

Erina sintió su ritmo cardíaco aumentar, ese idiota.

—¿V-vas a aceptar la ofrenda de paz o qué? —balbuceo, cruzándose de brazos.

Y ahí estaba, su faceta _tsundere_ resurgiendo.

—Sí, sí —asintió de forma queda mientras dejaba la taza en la mesita y se acercaba más a ella —la voy a aceptar —y Erina solo alcanzó a ver el relampagueo de sus dientes cuando sonrió de forma breve antes de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

Cerró los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo sus labios moverse sutilmente para luego morder con suavidad su labio inferior, haciéndola emitir un jadeo que él aprovechó para colarse y saborear cada rincón de su cálida cavidad. Erina sentía su pulso latiendo en sus oídos y como el calor subía por todo su cuerpo mientras rodeaba el cuello masculino con sus brazos.

Sōma suspiró contra los labios de Erina y deslizó sus labios hasta su mejilla, dejando un beso allí y luego dejando otro contra una de sus sienes.

—Gracias por la ofrenda de paz —musitó, con voz ronca mientras sonreía, apoyando su mejilla contra la sien de la rubia.

—Tomaste la ofrenda equivocada, t-tonto —ella seguía aferrada a él, sintiendo las mejillas más calientes que antes.

—Oh, yo creo que no —dijo, pícaro, mientras se separaba lo suficiente de ella para buscar sus ojos —¿vas a decirme? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Erina con la punta de sus dedos, en un toque cariñoso.

—¿D-decirte qué, exactamente? —espetó.

—En lo que pensabas cuando te traje el té —vio que ella abría sus ojos en sorpresa y que separaba los labios para replicar —quiero saberlo, aún si crees que es ridículo, ¿si? —y puso esa mirada de perrito abandonado queriendo ser llevado a casa.

—Sōma… —empezó ella, con tono cansado.

—Vamos —él se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el reposabrazos y se la llevó consigo, haciéndola prácticamente acostarse sobre sí—. ¿Te preocupa algo de tus restaurantes? —la miró, reflejando su preocupación sincera.

—N-no, no es eso —ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Sōma, sintiendo cómo depositaba un casto beso en su coronilla, haciéndola esbozar una sonrisa pequeña.

—No me digas que tiene algo que ver con tu padre —resopló con cierto recelo. Escuchar siempre el desazón en su tono cuando hablaba de su padre la extrañaba y sorprendía en medidas igualadas.

Sabía de primera mano que el pelirrojo no era para nada rencoroso pero si su padre era incluido en la ecuación, el rostro de Sōma podía transformarse en piedra y reflejar el más puro enojo.

—Tranquilo —alzó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos —mi padre tampoco tiene nada que ver, directamente —se encogió de hombros.

—¿A qué refieres? —él jugueteaba con la punta de la trenza en la que ella llevaba sus rubios cabellos esa tarde.

Sabía que él no dejaría el tema pasar, menos si imaginaba que su padre estaba involucrado.

¿Porqué no podía ser menos transparente para este hombre? Se cuestiono mientras inhalaba profundamente.

—Me estaba preguntando si —lo escuchó emitir un sonido afirmativo con la garganta en señal de que continuará —si todo lo que vivimos ya estaba a destinado a ser, incluyendo… b-bueno, éste resultado —concluyó rápidamente, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Sōma.

Lo sintió soltar el aire con lentitud, en señal de alivio y relajación.

—¿Y llegaste a alguna conclusión? —su otra mano dibujaba círculos en su espalda, sobre la tela del abrigo cuello de tortuga blanco que ella llevaba.

—A-aún no —murmuró, se mordió los labios antes de preguntar: —¿Tú qué opinas?

Lo escucho emitir un suave _hmm_ pensando en una respuesta. Erina podía sentir ( _y escuchar_ ) el latido del corazón de Sōma debajo de sí, en un ritmo regular y que siempre lograba calmarla.

—Creo que nuestros caminos estaban destinados a entrecruzarse de algún modo u otro —Erina abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y alzó el rostro para mirarlo—. Aunque no hubiese asistido a Tootsuki, tengo el presentimiento de que igualmente nos hubiésemos conocido.

—¿Porqué lo crees? —acarició la barbilla de Sōma con su índice. Lo sintió encogerse de hombros debajo de sí.

—Conociste a papá de pequeña, él y tú abuelo siempre se han visto, supongo que habría sido cuestión de tiempo en que en alguna de esas visitas papá me arrastrará con él solo por el gusto de derrotarme delante de tu abuelo —acarició una de las mejillas de ella con su pulgar —o alguna situación de ese tipo.

—Entonces, ¿crees que nuestros destinos estaban irremediablemente entrelazados? —lo vio asentir.

—Como esas historias del famoso hilo rojo del destino —vio como los ojos de ella se abrían a más no poder —nunca creí o preste atención a esas cosas —sonrió con dulzura —pero con todo lo que hemos vivido… —y no concluyó la oración.

Pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, porque ella sabía qué quería decir.

—Así que tienes un lado romántico también —murmuró ella, en fingido asombro.

—Oh sí, no tienes idea —y colocó aquella sonrisa pequeña y confiada característica de su persona—. ¿Eso era lo que te tenía preocupada? Pensé que era, no sé, que el final de tu manga favorito se había atrasado o que no sabías si echarle mermelada al café en lugar de azúcar.

Erina puso los ojos en blanco y negó con su cabeza.

—¿Mermelada al café? Por Dios —y cuando vio que él iba añadir algo, tomó eso como una señal de acallarlo con sus labios.

Sōma había decidido dejarla hacer y no añadir más a lo que pensaba sobre sus caminos cruzándose. Pero estaba seguro que las ruedas del destino habían empezado a girar desde el momento en fue a aplicar al examen de transferencia.

Creía que fue en ese día en que los lazos de sus destinos se entrelazaron y desde entonces los habían mantenido juntos hasta hoy, y los días por venir.

Pero eso sería algo que — _quizá_ — le dijera más tarde.

 **—Fin—**

De forma oficial, este sería el último tema de la semana **SouEri/SoRina 2017** pero existe un día bono: **Halloween** , del cual no estoy muy segura de realizar.

De todos modos, quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido los escritos día por día, los han colocado en favoritos, los han seguido y comentado, en verdad, muchísimas gracias.

A pesar del ligero **OoC** de los personajes, espero que puedan disfrutar de este último tema y me permitan saber qué tal les ha parecido. Yo tratare de seguir escribiendo de la pareja y publicando de forma regular ( _eso me recuerda que hice como 9 escritos para el "_ _ **Kinktober 2017"**_ _y no me he atrevido a subir ninguno, lol_ ), pero en fin, sin alargar mucho esto, reitero mis agradecimiento y me despido…

¡Ja ne!

 **SoRina/SouEri Week 2017**

 **Day #7: Intertwined (** _ **Entrelazados**_ **)**

 _ **Octubre 29, 2017**_ **.**


End file.
